


Saudade

by cherryandpeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Coming Untouched, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Dreamscapes, Fucking Machines, M/M, Obedience, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryandpeach/pseuds/cherryandpeach
Summary: “I want you to do to me what you wish. Anything you want or wanted to do to me, now you can. It’s all up to you,” he paused. “I’m yours.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birded/gifts).



> ♡

Jaehyun opened his eyes and inhaled, filling his lungs with fresh air as his back arched a little. Right after that, he sighed so deeply it tickled his chest from the inside. His eyelids fluttered shut just to open again, lazily and slowly. He was pliant, languid. The air felt thick but somehow it wasn’t uncomfortable, it seemed to soothe him inside and out. Jaehyun felt like he was floating but grounded at the same time, engulfed by touch, heavy and pleasant smells, smells so dense he tasted them on his tongue. There was a pull that kept him rooted where he was.

Several men surrounded him, their gentle palms caressing his limbs, tracing across his forearms, touching lightly on his thighs, brushing on his abdomen, and making him tremble in delight. He loved the attention, and he craved it. He was half-laying down on a big comfortable settee, his back and neck resting on a bunch of pillows, with his legs bent at the knees and spread a little. There were no walls around them. Aside from him, the settee, and his admirers, there was nothing.

It was a dream. Jaehyun’s dream. And it was good, pleasant.

He took a deep breath, feeling himself get a bit light-headed because of the scented air even if he couldn’t quite name what was the aroma. His chest glimmered with each breath, all covered in oils. He was wet and shiny _everywhere_. It’s the way he wanted. He shined like a star and a star he was; the main character of the world his mind created and put him at the center. Everything revolved around him, focusing on him, circling closer.

The touches on him started heading towards one place. The nameless men, all handsome and nicely built, moved their curious hands towards Jaehyun’s bottom half. He wanted to be touched in one place in particular, but none of the men seemed to get the message, even if they were created to please him. There were hands on his thighs, on his knees, on his abdomen. It was all close but in no way close _enough_.

Then, all at once and all of a sudden, the wandering hands on him stopped moving. Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to why they stopped obeying him, but then it clicked.

_He’s here._

It didn’t take long for Jaehyun to spot him; after all, his surroundings were clear, and it was all in his head. The men of his subconscience made way for _the_ man of his dreams.

Yuta. The frequent visitor of his nights. The person that was with him whenever he dreamt, whether it was nightmares, silly worlds, or empty dreams. He was always there to keep Jaehyun company, to help him through, talk him out of something, or just hang out with him in silence. He started joining him in the dreamworld a few months ago and by now, they formed some sort of bond.

Jaehyun wasn’t entirely sure if Yuta was made up by him. He didn’t seem to be just a creation of Jaehyun’s imagination, he seemed to have a conscience of his own as he knew things Jaehyun didn’t and had to be told about how Jaehyun’s life was like when he was awake. Jaehyun even asked Yuta about it a few times, but the man didn’t know the answer himself, only saying he exists in dreams only, even if the dreams didn’t have to be Jaehyun’s.

Jaehyun didn’t want to listen about Yuta in someone else’s dreams. He was just content with having him here, on his own.

Even though the dreams where Yuta has so far appeared were never like this. He’s been here a lot, but never in a wet fantasy of Jaehyun’s.

He didn’t seem to mind, though.

Yuta stepped closer and closer, his gentle eyes locked with Jaehyun’s. He only came to a halt once his knees touched the settee Jaehyun was laying on.

Yuta stood right between his legs. Jaehyun felt himself grow hotter under his stare, his chest feeling denser.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

They both chuckled, a bit awkwardly, not used to the rather specific situation they’ve both found themselves in.

It should be more embarrassing but Jaehyun didn’t feel shame. It was new and they needed to find their footing, but he was glad Yuta was there.

He wanted him there, and he could only hope Yuta wanted it, too.

Yuta cast a look at the men that retreated back, their silhouettes slowly blurring out of existence as they were no longer needed and Jaehyun wanted them gone. “Enjoying yourself?” 

Jaehyun bit his lip, trying to stop a dorky smile from appearing on his lips. “Yeah, I am. Especially now.”

Yuta finally looked back at him and this time he didn’t keep eye contact. His eyes slowly made their way down, wandering across Jaehyun’s body like he was the finest exhibit Yuta had the pleasure of seeing. Jaehyun’s breath quickened when Yuta’s gaze halted on his crotch, his dick half-hard just from the situation and the attention he was getting. Mostly from the attention.

But that’s all Yuta did. He looked at Jaehyun, his eyes dark and alluring, but he didn’t move. He just stood there, taking it the view.

Jaehyun grew impatient. “Are you just going to look?”

“What else is there for me to do?” Yuta raised his eyebrows.

Jaehyun scoffed, shifting a little to sit up and face Yuta better. “You know what you can do.”

“It’s _your_ dream, Jaehyun. You get to decide what happens.”

Satisfied with Yuta’s words, Jaehyun was ready to make a demand. He even opened his mouth to speak up but something hit him, so he stayed quiet for a moment.

He didn’t want Yuta to be like any other guy he’s had wet dreams about. They did what Jaehyun wanted and they pleasured him well, but they were no better than puppets, dependant on him and soulless. Yuta was more than that. Way more than that. He had the mind on his own and Jaehyun would never reduce him to someone who was there only to listen to his commands.

It was different with him, and Jaehyun wanted it to be the opposite of what usually happened if he had a sex dream.

Jaehyun inhaled slowly, ready to give up the reigns. “I want you to do to me what _you_ wish. Anything you want or wanted to do to me, now you can. It’s all up to you,” he paused. “I’m yours.”

Yuta flashed a smile. A moment later he was closer, incredibly close, his hands on Jaehyun’s knees and his upper body hovering over his. Jaehyun gasped at the sudden movement, a bit surprised, but relaxed soon after. He knew he was in good hands.

Yuta’s gaze was holding him in place firmer than any hands ever have. Jaehyun felt small, like a cornered animal about to be devoured by a predator. It excited him, causing a shiver to cascade down his spine.

“You’re sure it’s me who gets to decide?” Yuta murmured, leaning over. His face was mere inches from Jaehyun’s.

Jaehyun gulped. “Yes. Now, please…”

Yuta applied pressure on Jaehyun’s knees, making them spread a bit further. He shifted closer, his clothed crotch almost making contact with Jaehyun’s naked one. Yuta’s hands slid down Jaehyun’s thighs, his touch barely there but still able to elicit a tremble on the man’s skin. The hands traveled down, passed his hips, and started to climb higher, sliding across Jaehyun’s stomach muscles, his ribs, his pecs. Jaehyun let out a little whine when one of the hands nudged at his nipple.

Finally, the wandering palms stopped under his chin. Yuta lifted it up slightly, making it so Jaehyun was looking down his nose to see him. Jaehyun’s lips parted in a quiet invitation.

“Are you ready for me?” Yuta murmured, his breath hot on Jaehyun’s skin. Jaehyun nodded.

“I am ready.” And he was. It was his dream, after all. He was prepped and wet, wetter than anywhere else, and could only wait until something finally filled him up. He could feel himself clenching around nothing, waiting to be stretched even further, longing for it ever since Yuta joined him here. He flushed at the mere thought.

Yuta tsked. “I need to know if you’re ready to be good for me. Will you be good?”

“I will! I’ll be so good for you.”

“We’ll see,” Yuta chuckled and stepped to the side to make way.

Jaehyun felt his throat tighten when a big apparatus came into his view. It was made of buttons and belts but the element closer to Jaehyun was a light pink dildo attached to a mechanical arm.

It was a fucking machine. Jaehyun’s jaw dropped.

Yuta walked around him until he stood behind the settee Jaehyun sat on. He leaned forward, putting his palms on Jaehyun’s cheeks to make him look up and look him in the eye. “I want to make sure you’ll be a good boy for me, okay? I want you to hold your thighs nicely open, can you do that?”

Jaehyun tried to nod despite the hands holding him in place. He reached down and grabbed his own thighs, spreading them far apart.

“Good boy,” Yuta smiled, the praise making Jaehyun keen. “Now, I want you to stay like that and not touch yourself as it fucks you, okay?”

“But--” Jaehyun pouted, “I want you.”

“And I want to watch you. Can you do that for me?” Yuta caressed his cheek with his thumb. “You can always make it stop if it’s too much or you don’t like it. I wouldn’t do anything against you, but I do want you to try. Will you do it for me?”

Jaehyun looked down. He was wary but was willing to try for Yuta to he nodded.

Yuta shook his head. “You need to use your words, baby.”

“Yes, yes, I want to try.”

“Good boy.” Yuta pecked his nose. “Now let me take care of you.”

The machine came to life. It started making sounds as the machinery moved and the tip of the dildo grazed Jaehyun’s hole. He inhaled deeply, trying to relax as the silicon penis slowly squeezed inside of him and pushed deeper, but still shallow enough to not reach him anywhere he’d want it to. It wasn’t unpleasant; in his life, he’s stuffed a fair share of phallic objects into himself so he was pretty used to how weird it could feel at first. The dildo slid nicely against him, wet from the insane amount of lube that was there to make sure everything went smoothly. The tempo was rather slow, Jaehyun’s walls could feel every drag as he clenched around the intrusion.

Yuta kept stroking his cheeks ever so often, his gaze glued to where the dildo repeatedly disappeared inside of Jaehyun’s ass. Jaehyun could only see him upside down but even like this, he was able to tell Yuta was enjoying the view. His pupils were dilated and seemingly darker than ever, drinking in the sights of Jaehyun being stretched out by a fucking machine.

Soon, the apparatus started to pick up the pace. Jaehyun was a little impatient so he found himself pushing against the thrusts, trying to make it move faster and deeper. Yuta didn’t say anything as he kept watching Jaehyun fuck himself, his thumbs just kept gently stroking Jaehyun’s cheeks until he finally spoke.

“Look at you,” he murmured, his voice so low and rough it surprised Jaehyun. He sounded _fascinated_. “Shamelessly pleasuring himself on your own. You love being filled that much, huh? You love it when someone’s fucking your little hole?”

Jaehyun let out a high-pitched moan, surprised but turned on by Yuta’s words. The fucking machine quickened again and the sounds started to be moister, the dildo entering him with a squelch. His stomach twisted pleasantly.

“Answer me, baby.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun gasped, his hips shaking with the need to push back as the cockhead kept catching on his rim, teasing him. “I love getting fucked. I love it so much.”

Yuta hummed. “You’re so good, baby. Not touching yourself and only letting me take care of you.” He leaned forward, one of his palms sliding down Jaehyun’s abs to rest close to his dick. “Look at that useless cock. What do you even need it for, hm? So it can bob back and forward as you get pounded? So it can drag against the sheets as you get fucked into a mattress?”

Jaehyun moaned, turning his head to the side to bite at his own arm. It was all too much but it was all not enough. The machine got faster again, pushing past his rim in a way that made him tingle. He felt like sobbing, it was so good.

“Yuta, please…” he sniffled, looking down at the dildo fucking into him faster and faster, at his own hips desperately pushing against it. “I need you.”

“That greedy, huh?” Yuta chuckled, his hand on Jaehyun’s abdomen tracing circles, driving Jaehyun insane. “You want a real cock, baby? You think you deserve it?”

The machine slid deeper into him and it took all of Jaehyun’s willpower and strength to not press his thighs together as it nudged against his prostate. He pressed his lips tightly shut and arched his back off the settee, pushing against the dildo and making it enter him at a different angle. “I do, please, please.”

“Will you be so good on my cock, too?” Yuta looked down knowing Jaehyun was watching him. The angle was weird and funny but the way Yuta’s eyes pierced him made Jaehyun whimper pathetically, not feeling silly even a little bit. “Will you let me abuse your little hole as you keep yourself open for me?” Yuta pressed on his abdomen. “Will you let me use you, baby? Will you let me fuck you as if it’s the only thing you’re good for?”

Jaehyun could cry. “Yes! P-please, I’ll be so good for you, I’ll be so good.”

“We’ll see.”

With one final fast drag against his inner walls, the machine stopped fucking Jaehyun. He almost choked on a hiccup when Yuta took his hands off of him and started circling him, ready to take over for the artificial cock.

God, was Jaehyun ready.

Yuta pushed the machinery back and stepped between it and Jaehyun. Soon the apparatus started to disappear, discarded by Jaehyun’s mind, no longer needed. He had a better cock to fuck him.

Yuta took off his pants and Jaehyun could swear he started salivating at the sight of him. He was thick, long enough for Jaehyun to absentmindedly want to squeeze his thighs together, and slightly crooked upwards. God, that was going to go straight onto Jaehyun’s sweet spot. Yuta was perfect. Perfect for Jaehyun.

Yuta started to stroke himself, his other hand running across Jaehyun’s abdomen and his abs, like he wanted to map him out for his memory, possible future use. Jaehyun felt observed and appreciated. His cock laid heavy and weeping on his stomach but he couldn’t care less.

After all, he was just a hole.

Yuta’s hand grazed down his body and wandered to his perineum, making Jaehyun’s breath hitch. “You’re so loose, baby. Would you look at that. You’re clenching around nothing, your hole so puffy and pink, so sloppy. You’re _dripping_. You’re so pretty, baby.”

Jaehyun felt his ears get hot. His hands started to feel a bit numb from holding his thighs in place but he was good, he was patient, so he didn’t let go. He wouldn’t dare. He was obedient. “It’s for you. All for you.”

“For me, huh?” Yuta chuckled, letting his fingers run around Jaehyun’s tight heat that seemed to react to his touch. “You’re so greedy. So insatiable. You want me that much?”

“Yes! Yes, please!”

“Please what?” Yuta asked, his fingers teasing on Jaehyun’s perineum.

“Please, fuck me. Use me. Take me as yours.”

Yuta held onto his cock as he lined himself up. Jaehyun could swear he _leaked_ a little at the sight, clenching impatiently, his thighs and abdomen muscles tight in anticipation.

“Since you ask so nicely. I think you deserved it.”

When Yuta finally pushed in, Jaehyun’s jaw went slack. His head thumped against the pillows, his eyelids falling shut as Yuta slowly entered him up to the hilt.

“Look at me while I fuck you.”

Jaehyun’s eyes snapped open at the command. He made eye contact with Yuta and saw the other smirk. Yuta’s hands found themselves on Jaehyun’s hips, so after he pulled out almost completely, he pushed at them to accommodate his thrust back in. Jaehyun gasped at the sensation, at the slap of skin on skin, at the embarrassingly wet sound his hole made. He was so slick and slippery there was no resistance against Yuta’s cock.

Yuta teased him for a little with slow thrusts, but he went so deep and so harsh he had Jaehyun’s toes curl. Jaehyun could only whimper and whine at the occasional jabs to his prostate, his muscles shaking from the strain to not let himself loose and fuck back on the cock to set the pace, control its movement, have it his way,

But he stayed good. He stayed good for Yuta.

Yuta’s cock was so snug against his walls. The drag of it against his insides was positively delicious. It was unlike anything he’s ever felt before and he supposed he could thank the dream reality for it. He felt stretched and taken care of, used as he wanted to be. He needed someone to put him in place and oh, did Yuta deliver.

After Jaehyun’s whines became even more high-pitched, his entire body taut to stop him from moving, Yuta finally started to quicken his pace. He leaned forward, moving closer and hiking Jaehyun’s hips a little so he could enter him at a different angle.

Jaehyun moaned loudly, his entire body shaking at the sensation. “Right there, fuck, right there.”

Yuta listened and started aiming for the sweet spot inside of Jaehyun. “You’re so desperate for my cock. A little cockslut is what you are, huh?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun replied shamelessly, pushing against Yuta’s thrusts to meet him in the middle, make him press into him deeper and longer. “All yours.”

“You’re my little cockslut?”

“Yours!”

Yuta chuckled, one of his hands traveling up Jaehyun’s body. It stopped on his neck, the touch barely there but making Jaehyun that bit more aroused. “You’re just here to please me, huh?”

Jaehun nodded frantically, feeling the long and slender fingers take place on his neck. He lifted his chin up, giving them better access. “Do it.”

“Do what?”

“Choke me, please.”

Yuta’s face darkened even more and Jaehyun couldn’t fight a whimper at the sight.

“You want me to choke you, baby?” Yuta asked, leaning more over Jaehyun, letting his cock slide even deeper. He picked up the pace again and Jaehyun mewled, feeling tears start to form in the corners of his eyes. The sounds they were making were obscene, the slap of skin, the wet slide of the cock inside him. Jaehyun wondered what it’d be like if he was just as wet in real life because he’s never felt anything like this. He was stretched, used as a fuckhole and it felt just so good, being fucked raw and rough like this.

“Yes,” he finally replied, greedily pushing his hips against Yuta to have him deeper. “Do it.”

Yuta’s fingers moved on him. The thumb placed itself on Jaehyun’s artery and pressed just right.

Jaehyun tried to gasp. It didn’t work. His eyes rolled back in pleasure and his sweaty back arched off the settee.

His entire body trembled as his cock wept sadly on his stomach.

He was so, so close.

Yuta let go and Jaehyun inhaled sharply, almost choking on air. Yuta didn’t waver, still fucking into him at a fast pace as if he wanted to be imprinted all over Jaehyun’s body: on his ass, in his ass, on his hip and neck. Jaehyun wouldn’t mind. He’d love to be owned and marked like this.

The heavy feeling in the pit of the stomach was threatening to spill over. “I’m close,” Jaehyun rasped, his fingers digging into his own thighs so hard it was painful. He stayed like Yuta wanted him to be, eager to listen, eager to obey. He wanted to be good, he wanted to be praised.

Yuta hummed, his hips getting out of rhythm as he chased his own release. “Will you cum on my cock alone, Jaehyunnie?” He asked, receiving a nod. “Is my cock enough to make you cum? You don’t even need to touch yourself with how much of a cockslut you are, huh?”

Jaehyun let out a sob, nodding furiously to everything Yuta was saying. “Please, please.”

“Are you a cumslut, too?” Yuta growled, fucking into Jaehyun mercilessly, drinking in the sobs and the wet sounds of Jaehyun’s hole being messily pounded into. “Do you want me to cum in you? Fill you up until you spill out, all messy and used?”

Jaehyun was going insane. “Yes, God, please.”

“What do you want me to do, baby?”

“Fuck my ass full of cum, please.”

Yuta growled, pistoning his hips so well he was hitting Jaehyun’s prostate on every thrust. Jaehyun sobbed until he felt the fingers on his neck move again. “Please, please choke me.” He begged, feeling wrung out and desperate.

Yuta did, cutting out his oxygen once again until Jaehyun felt himself reach his climax. He came with a silent shout, his untouched cock spurting out white ribbons as he clenched around Yuta, desperate to have him stay inside, cum inside.

💦

Jaehyun inhaled abruptly, sitting up. The bedsheets slid down his hot and sweaty body as he tried to regulate his breath.

He was back in his bed. In his soiled bed. He came in his sleep like a schoolboy, leaving a mess in his boxer briefs.

Jaehyun sighed, one shaky hand reaching up to touch his feverish forehead.

God, was that good.

Yuta always knew how to treat him right.

Jaehyun longed to know what it would be like if he was there for him not only in the dreams.

Little did he know...

**Author's Note:**

> 💦  
> [come talk to me about yujae](https://curiouscat.me/cherryandpeach)


End file.
